A Thousand Years Later
by PeytonJay
Summary: Jirachi sets off to find her friend, a thousand years later. (One-shot.)


" _I'm Jirachi, what's your name?"_

" _It's Valerie, nice to meet you!"_

Jirachi's first thought, after she had properly woken up, was the friend she made. The memories from so long ago, fresh in her mind, as if she had taken a nap rather than slumber for a millennium. Floating out from her isolated cave, enjoying the crisp midnight air, she began to slowly make her way towards their last meeting place. Where else would she look, than the place they loved to play?

It wasn't too far from her cave, she made sure of that when it was time to sleep, so that they could reunite as soon as possible. Just over the valley, and past the river, as she remembered...

" _You're going to be a rescuer?" Jirachi asked._

" _Like my mother, and her mother before her." Valerie puffed herself up proudly._

" _Wait...This means you're going to be a hero! That's great!"_

 _Her smiled widened, as her tail started to wag. "I know! It's going to be great, I'll be just as famous as Lucario!"_

 _Jirachi giggled, clapping her hands, a naive smile on her face. "I'll be rooting for you!"_

Jirachi frowned, at the sight. Where were the trees? The bushes? Everything looked so different—so dark. She shook her head, noting to herself that nothing lasts forever; he taught her that, and she would do well to remember it. But… It was still worth a small investigation, as she zipped about, checking the empty dens, collapsed caves, hollowed trees on the ground. Strange, it seemed nothing lived here anymore.

Jirachi paused and closed her eyes. She wanted to meet Valerie again, and she knew she was still out there—so what if she left, that just means she'd have to find her. Like how they used to play hide-and-seek! After a few moments of motionless meditation, the slips on her head tensed and angled themselves North. Jirachi beamed, and started to follow her little hunch.

" _It was fun playing with you, Valerie!" Jirachi waved from where she was, high in the sky, having been playing a plethora of games with her, from tag to Ispy, no matter which they played, Valerie seemed to think up a strategy for it. She was so cunning, never using the same tactic twice, it made every game feel so much more interesting…_

" _Same, let's do it again tomorrow!" She chirped, sitting down to watch her new friend float ever higher up, before blinking once—finding herself alone._

She observed the land as she flew past, at the world she knew; landmarks gone, entire forests disappeared, others that have cropped up, and nodded to herself. She shouldn't be surprised, it was like this every time she woke back up.

Jirachi had traveled miles, before she began to feel Valerie's presence. A lone aura, residing on top of the mountain. Jirachi smiled, zipping closer, before stopping abruptly to question something.

The aura. It radiated… Weariness. So, so tired…

She paused, before shaking her head. It's after midnight, that's why she feels tired, it's because she's supposed to be asleep! Her little concern rationalized, she resumed her joyful skipping through the air, approaching ever closer to the den surrounded by snow…

" _Jirachi?" She asked, after a lengthy silence, watching clouds with the other pokemon._

" _Mm?" She hummed, her focus on the clouds. So many shapes, and so fluffy...She suppressed an urge to go see if she could shape them._

" _...Why haven't I seen any pokemon like you before?" Valerie asked, turning to look at her, "are you away from your home?"_

 _Jirachi froze slightly, keeping her sight on the clouds. "...Oh...Um…" She struggled to explain her situation, grasping for the right words._

 _Another pause followed, before Jirachi felt a hug, full of compassion. As if Valerie could tell that the question made her uncomfortable._

" _It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious…"_

" _...Thank you." Jirachi murmured, hugging back._

She paused at the entrance of the den. Calling out a cheerful 'hello?', she giggled at the rebounding echo. She took a moment to appreciate the mountaintop, the way the blowing winds seemed to carve a soft tune out of the air, the way the snow on the ground radiated brilliance, the light of the stars, forever raining down on this tranquil spot. The chilling arctic temperatures of the mountain hardly caused even a shiver to her, as she reached down, touching the soft, fluffy snow.

Turning towards the entrance of the cave, there was only really one way to descend into the mountain, as she flew into the mouth, starting to bounce down the rocky slopes, almost making a game of it. Her small body provided light, her energy overflowing just slightly enough to cause her a somewhat glow-in-the-dark appearance.

" _Jirachi? Are you…Alone?"_

" _..." She frowned, putting a hand to her chin, thinking intently. Did she have anyone? There was that boy, and others she'd met before, but…_

 _Finally, she replied, after a long minute, "well, I have you, don't I?"_

 _Her friend frowned somewhat, as if that wasn't quite the answer she wanted to hear. Looking almost concerned, before nodding; she sat down, "okay. I just wanted to know." She smiled, and hugged her again. Nuzzling slightly, she murmured her thoughts, "I just want you to know I'm going to be your friend until the end, okay?"_

 _Jirachi blinked again, feeling the compassion as if it were hers. A wide smile crept onto her face, before she hugged back, shooting into the air, spinning, much to Valerie's surprise. "Of course! Friends are forever!"_

 _Even if vaguely, in the back of her head, Jirachi felt an ominous feeling, as if fate were shaking it's head at her._

Jirachi descended deeper, every step, every bounce in the air, drawing her closer to the aura. She was intent to catch her before she went to sleep, they had so much to catch up on!

Deeper.

Deeper still.

A few minutes passed, before she finally reached the bottom. It was cool, not nearly as chilly as the top though. Not a single flake of snow managed to fall this far. Jirachi was surprised, this seemed a bit much to live in; it took time to just get here from the top, imagine climbing to the outside every morning!

Maybe it was some sort of training? Endurance, yes of course, she _did_ wanna be a rescue pokemon after all! The more she thought on it, the more it made sense.

Looking about the bottom of the cave, she called out cheerfully, "hello?"

A long pause followed—long enough Jirachi almost called out again, before she heard a reply. Or, rather, rasp.

Jirachi blinked, turning her head to look in the direction.

The ribbons on her arms fell slack at the sight.

Valerie, decrepit with age, laid on the floor of the cave, sitting patiently. Staring at a pool of water that seemed to trickle in from the roof of the cave; the Ninetales turned her head to Jirachi. Her matted grey fur hung limply on her frame, her posture, hunched over, her eyes, sunken, and wrinkles having built up over a course of a thousand years. For a moment, she looked confused as to who was in front of her, before a small smile crossed her muzzle.

"...Jirachi… Is it you?"

Jirachi remembered to breath. "Valerie…?"

" _...You're leaving soon, aren't you?"_

 _Jirachi blinked, tilting her head. A queasy feeling in her stomach rose, as she answered, "why do you think I am?"_

 _Valerie shook her head, sitting down. "I've been…Hearing rumors. Stories. And…" She looked at her, her ears lowering. "You're special, aren't you? You're…"_

 _Jirachi shook her head, floating somewhat in front of her, "hey, I'm still here, aren't I?"_

 _Valerie watched her with a mournful expression, before putting on a brave front, nodding her head. "Right. Friends 'till the end."_

The Ninetales rose, slowly making her way towards her. Jirachi could hear joints pop as she moved, and wondered how long she'd been staring in the water. She watched her friend approach, having lost the will to stay aloft in light of what she saw, her lip quivering.

Valerie raised an eyebrow, letting out a small chuckle as Jirachi threw herself at her in a hug, raising a paw to pat her back—lightly, gingerly. "It's alright, I'm here…" She murmured, her tails spreading out behind her, "I've missed you."

The hug lasted a minute. Silent embrace, as Jirachi clutched desperately, trying to convey her feelings through the hug. Whether or not it worked, she'd never know, as Valerie kept a gentle smile all the same. When the hug was broken, the Ninetales laid down on the floor, pausing briefly before nodding at her.

"...I presume you want to know everything?"

Jirachi paused, nodded, and sat down on the floor in front of her; leaning forward ever so slightly, like a child during storytime. Valerie closed her eyes, thinking to herself, wondering exactly when to start.

Perhaps… The day she left, would be best.

Jirachi listened intently, through her story, as she recounted the years. Growing in her habitat, establishing her rescue team, forming bonds with companions she met along the way. She told of the dungeons she'd discovered, of enemies she'd defeated, of fame she had achieved; of her shortcomings, failures, and faults. She also mentioned, with a twinkle in her eye, of the mischief she'd gotten in. Her original aspiration was indeed true to her word, reaching the highest rank a team could hope for. Retiring, decades later, once her body could no longer keep up with her mind, living with her friend she'd made.

She told of the youths of the village, of the wisdom she'd spread. She explained why she eventually left, in search of tranquility. Of what she found, of her satisfaction, how she came back to a destroyed home, that fell victim to an inferno.

She described leading her fellow friends and family who used to live there, to a new home. A forest, to the west; she explained how she found it, and why they were willing to listen to her. She described the journey, that ended after a full year.

Eventually, she relayed the fact that she'd grown old. That the noise of living in a town was a bit much for her. How she simply put, didn't have the energy to keep up her everyday life… And decided to leave, in search of solitude. She told of heading north, setting her sights on a mountain, and journeying to it's peak. Of heading inside the cave, of descending deeper… She hadn't been here long, only a single year.

When she finished, the sun had already risen, a lone ray managing to shine through to the bottom of the cave. Time wasn't quite relevant to Jirachi, or her company, as the two sat in silence.

"...Why did you want to be alone?" Jirachi asked, after the long, long pause that followed.

She hesitated, before replying, "it felt natural, nothing more."

Jirachi nodded to herself, floating into the air to process the story. It was so… Full. So mournful at moments. So exciting in others. A single thought registered after a long moment. She wasn't around for any of it, while she slumbered. For a moment, Jirachi felt almost fearful to look her in the eye, focusing on the ground instead.

Valerie seemed to read her all too well. "...I don't blame you, Jirachi. I've learned your legend several times over, I understand why you had to leave…"

She stifled a sniffle, looking up at her. "But… I wasn't there for you. Friends are supposed to help each other, I was…!"

Jirachi blinked at the tail patting her head. "You were doing as you were meant to do." Valerie replied, the small smile never having left her face. "You didn't have choice in the matter, who would I be to blame you?"

She bit her lip, sitting back down. She was right, she really did have to go back to sleep whether or not she'd've liked to, but even so, she felt as if she could've done something to make it better. Anything, anything at all to help her in those moments would've been better, rather than going immediately to sleep… This was the first time she felt genuine regret; genuine guilt.

It felt horrible.

And for the longest time, Jirachi didn't know what to say. She'd told her story, and she had said everything she could've wanted to, a thousand years ago.

The two sat in silence; Valerie observed her patiently, while Jirachi stared at the ground, apparently looking for something to say. She eventually broke the ice, looking up at her friend.

"Valerie… I'm sorry."

"Jirachi, there's no need to-"

"I didn't tell you. I didn't share everything, like you did. I kept the one secret you needed to know…I didn't trust you enough." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly, "I was so scared you'd treat me differently, that you'd just focus on my powers, that you'd…"

She hiccuped, tears budding at her eyes. "I thought you'd...That you'd be like the humans. That you'd forget about my feelings, that you'd...Stop being my friend..."

By now, her voice started to break, "I didn't want to lose that, I didn't want to lose a friend like that again!"

Valerie listened, closing her eyes through Jirachi's small outburst. Rising from where she was, she sluggishly moved in front of the now crying pokemon. Lowering her head slightly, she gently kissed Jirachi's forehead.

"I forgive you."

Jirachi froze; being the empath she was, she knew Valerie meant it. All she felt from her friend was wave after wave of understanding, care, as well as a slight concern. It was much stronger emotion than she felt when she had first met Valerie, which only served to make her feel more...Vulnerable. She didn't quite know what to do, so she did what felt natural, jumping forward to hug Valerie again. The Ninetales sat down, draping a paw over Jirachi's back, while she desperately clung to her fur. Settling down, as if to nap, murmuring soft, soothing words to the smaller one.

"Don't cry, Jirachi…"

" _Do you think we'll meet again?"_

Jirachi felt an ominous feeling in her stomach, long after she had calmed from her fit of crying, when Valerie's aura, her 'fire', seemed to flicker. She held on tighter.

" _Of course we will!"_

Valerie made a soft smile, hugging her closer. "It's okay, Jirachi…"

" _Remember what you said-friends 'till the end!"_

Jirachi's breathing grew panicked, as the life in Valerie flickered again, dimming.

" _Right! Friends 'till the end!"_

Valerie's hug slackened. Jirachi held her breath, and the flame died.

" _We'll meet again, I promise!"_

(Author's note: A bit of context for this, I wrote this for a friend-he gave me a prompt, and said prompt was a talk two shared while one was on their deathbed. The ending was rushed, I mean, really rushed-but I kinda needed to wrap it up. Not my most recent work, but at the same time, I figured I might as well share for whoever'll read it.)


End file.
